


Lamentabe

by mikachan



Series: Sebastian x Ciel Drabbles & One-Shots [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Smut, spillingashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikachan/pseuds/mikachan
Summary: “I am tired, Sebastian,” he murmurs, “I am going to die soon.” It is not a question.





	Lamentabe

His hands travel along the boy’s thighs breathlessly… tenderly. Ciel tried to refuse it, but as stubborn as he had been the past few months, he was beginning to break. Every night it was like this; Sebastian would touch him slowly, almost innocently. He would feign ignorance as to what his actions would do to his master, and deny him any dignity in the process. He was seducing him slowly and torturously. Every act was calculated… every move so well thought-out. 

“Sebastian, stop this.” Ciel whispers, catching the butler’s hand in his as he bends to remove his socks. “Young Master, I must insist… the bathwater is cooling.” Ciel shakes his head, scoffing at Sebastian’s all too sensible remark. “You know what you are doing.” He replies, sliding his grip up to Sebastian’s shoulder… then to the crook of his neck. “I am tired, Sebastian,” he murmurs, “I am going to die soon.” It is not a question. 

Sebastian stills, dropping the boy’s leg back over the side of the bed. His eyes burn with intrigue as he stares up into the eyes of his master. They are both hungry. Ciel knows this, and he has been denying himself for almost a year now. Fear has kept this yearning at bay, and now, he is ready to welcome it back. Their journey is nearing it’s sudden end, and the closer they get to Ciel’s goal, the further he seems to drift from reality. It frightens him, but he is nothing without Sebastian. He is nothing, and he needs to feel whole again… needs to feel.

Sebastian’s hand stays warm against his thigh, and Ciel shudders out a sigh. Sebastian is speechless, Ciel can tell. He sighs again, running that hand through Sebastian’s hair now… over and under his ears. He reaches out with his other hand, to grasp onto Sebastian’s face and neck. He pulls him forward so that he is kneeling before him, and somehow this doesn’t seem right.

Ciel leans back… pulls Sebastian over him gently. Sebastian’s eyes are alight with fire and he pins Ciel’s wrists above his head with one hand, sliding down the button’s of his shirt with the other. Ciel looks up at the creature above him, and Sebastian’s eyes are questioning. He doesn’t recall ever seeing them look that way before, and he feels his breath catch in his throat as that wandering hand begins to unbutton his blouse. When he is done, he fans his gloved fingers over the expanse of milky-white skin, touching him softly, gently.

Ciel tries his hardest not to gasp, but it comes anyway; as a light, fluttering sound. Sebastian smirks down at him… bends to kiss at the juncture where neck meets shoulder. Ciel leans his head to the side, welcoming him. He closes his eyes, relaxing under the demon’s constraints, and Sebastian chuckles darkly. It is the calm before the storm; the breath the universe takes just before a star is about to die. 

“You want this.” Sebastian murmurs, and it should have been a question, but again, it is not. Ciel nods either way, lips parted soundlessly. Sebastian releases his hold on him, and Ciel sits up so that his shirt can be removed, then his socks, then his underwear. The world is silent, and no one is listening.

Just as he is about to be pushed down once more, his hands come up to tug at Sebastian’s waistcoat, pulling gently, eyes hooded with desire. Wordlessly, Sebastian obliges. He slips out of his butler’s guise, stripping away all formality and procedure. Then his skin touches Ciel’s, and the boy shudders, legs wrapping around his toned waist. “Don’t hold back,” he whispers, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear, “give me everything you have. I need to know it before it is gone.” His voice is sad, lilting… as a violin. 

Sebastian only digs his sharpened claws into the boy’s thighs, kissing any expanse of skin he can reach before Ciel pulls him up to kiss him feverishly, and Sebastian’s tongue slides against plump, swollen lip. He breaks away to trail kisses down the child’s chest, over his erect nipples, sucking softly. Ciel gasps, winding his fingers into his own damnation’s hair.

He isn’t quite sure when Sebastian’s mouth reaches his thighs, all he knows is that he has been waiting too long. Sebastian’s tongue trails over his skin, and his legs are propped up over the butler’s shoulders. Strong hands push at his thighs until he is fully exposed, bared before his death. Sebastian’s eyes burn and quiver, and he leans in to lick at his fluttering entrance.

Ciel lets his head fall back, eyes screwed tightly shut, hair strewn around him like a halo. His breathing becomes erratic, and he clutches harder at Sebastian’s hair, pushing back against that horrible warmth. Then it’s pushed inside of him, and his world is nothing but white. He cries out, voice hoarse with sorrow, and Sebastian only pushes harder, gripping onto those supple thighs. 

“Don’t stop,” Ciel whines, letting go of his hair to clutch onto the duvet below them. Sebastian is relentless in his teasing, but when Ciel’s hardened cock begins to leak, he pulls away, replacing his wicked tongue with equally wicked fingers. It hurts, and Ciel arches upwards, eyes wide, “ahh!”

Sebastian returns to suckling along his thighs, licking and biting where hip meets pelvis. Ciel groans as his thighs rest against Sebastian’s shoulders, and he groans when Sebastian unceremoniously adds another finger. This time the sting subsides into a dull ache, and his cock twitches with excitement. “Deeper, Sebastian,” he mutters, and Sebastian pushes into him with more force, crooking his fingers. He is euphoria to Ciel… utter pleasure. He keens high in his throat when Sebastian finds his spot, arching his back sharply as he continues to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Good, Ciel… let it go. Give in to me,” Sebastian croons softly, leaning up to suckle under the boy’s ear. that voice, he thinks, is like candied ginger; spiced with lust, laced with sugar. His mouth is wet and warm, and Ciel can do nothing but obey, submitting to the thing above him for once in his life. Sebastian fingers him slowly, opening him up to accommodate his length. When Ciel begins to rock back against his thrusts, he eases them out, reaches for the oil kept in the nightstand, and pours a generous amounts over his hard cock. 

Ciel watches with fascination, legs and arms shaking. He quivers as a lamb before a wolf, and he decides that it is the best feeling he may ever heed to. Sebastian comes into him slowly, so that Ciel can feel every inch of the stretch… every vein and inch of soft, slicked skin slide into him. Sebastian grips him hips tightly, no doubt leaving bruises behind on that once flawless patch of skin. Ciel hisses in a breath, spreading his legs farther apart.

The air darkens around them, and Ciel can feel the wisps of shadow sliding off of Sebastian in a slow, languid unfurling. Sebastian eyes gleam a bright crimson. His pupils slit, and suddenly all that Ciel can see is darkness. He feels Sebastian all around him, enveloping him in smoke and ash and sulfur. He knows he is gripping his hips, he revels in the feeling of his engorged cock pushed all the way inside of him, pulsing. 

His whole being is pulsing. He is in such a state of overwhelm he can do nothing but cry out as the creature’s cock slides out of him to slam back in with such a magnificent intensity that he sees stars floating around his vision. He senses the blackness curling around his entire being, and it is as if his whole body is on fire, burning under Sebastian’s unholy touch and caress. 

Sebastian starts up a healthy pace. “Ahhhn! Oh… yes, Sebastian! Ha- ah,” he pants, back arching and hips circling, and Sebastian growls back, his voice heavy with lust, “that’s it,” his breath is heavy, “there you go… take it. Take all of me, little one.” Ciel can feel hot tears begin to well into his eyes, and he turns his face away, bringing an arm up to cover his weeping. Sebastian swats his arm away. “Look at me,” he commands, and Ciel is helpless, though he scrunches his eyes shut and refuses the order. Sebastian pins his arm down roughly with one hand, gripping his chin with the other. “I said look at me.” He never stops his thrusting.

Ciel’s eyes open slowly, and all he can see is blackness until Sebastian seems to reign it in slowly, and he is still dark, still twisted… but he can somehow make out the lines of his face. Ciel shudders out a sigh, whining when Sebastian only pounds into him harder. “Good boy, Ciel.” Ciel shivers at the remark, all dignity and integrity lost to the way that Sebastian works into him, that wicked mouth descending over his own.

Ciel parts his lips and lets Sebastian dominate him. Sebastian takes both wrists into his hand, now, and clutches harder at the boy’s chin. Ciel relents, eyes fluttering into the back of his head when his prostate is hit harder. He wraps his thighs tighter around Sebastian’s waist as his thrusts become wild, and Ciel can feel his end approaching. The darkness swells once more into something bigger and darker, and Ciel decides he doesn’t mind much. 

Sebastian pulls away to bite at his neck, and Ciel whimpers, “I-I’m gonna-“, but Sebastian cuts him off, “you come when I say you can. Understand, little boy?” Ciel swallows hard, nodding enthusiastically. The words whispered into his ear only go straight to his cock, and he knew the demon had been fully aware of this result. He is wicked, and untamed. Ciel gasps again, angling his head so that Sebastian has more access to his throat. He feels Sebastian’s teeth against his pulse, and he urges him with pleading whimpers. Sebastian’s elongated fangs pierce through the boy’s soft flesh, and he cries out, “Sebastian!”

He is leaking onto his own stomach, and he can almost see Sebastian’s cock through his stretched skin as he thrusts into him relentlessly. “Shhh… little one. It will be over soon,” comes the whispered response, and Ciel closes his eyes again, and loses himself in the sensations. He is almost bursting. 

Sebastian’s thrusts become long and hard, and Ciel is gasping and whimpering with each and every push of his hips. “Please, Sebastian,” He whispers, struggling against the demon’s iron grip. He doesn’t reply, only tortures him further until his head is spinning. He isn’t sure if he is breathing anymore, and Sebastian finally tells him, “come. Now, Ciel.”

Stars explode behind Ciel’s eyes as he screws them shut. His whole body quakes, his hips cant up… his back arches. He claws lines down Sebastian’s shoulders, and he screams for him. His legs are shaking, and when he is finished making a mess of himself, and of Sebastian, Sebastian comes inside of him, filling him up.

Ciel whines at the feeling of being pumped full of Sebastian; his muscles clench around him as he pushes the last of his orgasm into Ciel. When he finally pulls out, Ciel is a mess of shaking limbs and barely-opened eyes. Regret and fear settle into Ciel’s stomach, but he is so full of Sebastian… so overwhelmed by him he can’t manage to hate the feeling. Instead, he revels in the depravity, pulling Sebastian to him to kiss at his mouth… at his neck, and ear.

“That was the last time, my little master.” It is almost a question. Ciel nods almost imperceivably, and Sebastian kisses him slowly… delights in the flavor of his lips. Ciel knows he is trying to get a taste of him, of his soul. “You will have it soon, Sebastian.” He murmurs against his opened mouth, and the demon mutters back, “perhaps, it is too soon… my young one.”

He was born to live a short life, yet he supposes that it is only natural when a thousand years is condensed into only a few moments. “No,” he replies easily, “please do not make me wish it was.” Sebastian smirks again, this time almost sadly. It warrants such unease within Ciel that he can do nothing but bury his face within the crook of his neck, and sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> this relates to my fic 'Letters', but since it isn't in a letter format, and i felt like it could be enjoyed alone, i didn't include it in that work.


End file.
